Crying over Spilled Blood
by TheLonelyNephillim
Summary: Mika found out her family was killed by a pureblood. Level B, Mika Kimura enrolls into Cross Academy to find the truth. The truth lies with Night Class Vice President Takuma Ichijou. Now, Mika is next to die. What happens with them? Takuma X OC Mika


5 nights before being enrolled…

"Damn it."

I bent over, clenching my stomach. Sweat rolled down my face as I faced the Man. I panted, catching my breath even though I didn't need to. I wasn't weak for I played the Man as a fool. I cried out a deep exhale and whine. My palms were full of the Man's blood. As I pulled myself us up, I glared at the Man with dangerous, attacking eyes. I hissed about the way I felt physically and mentally, holding tighter to my stomach. The Man continued to rock in his chair. A large empty hole was in his chest. His heart was dismantled with strong force only revealing some of his ribs and hanging arteries.

I growled, "You are a liar! You are a bold face LIAR!"

I caught my balance, placing my feet on the squeaky floorboards. I stared into the Man's eyes. He rocked back and forth in the oak chair. He crept up a small but tempting smile. Slowly, blood left the crack of the smile and reached his gray, curly goatee. I took small, sliding steps across the hardwood and shot out my silver pocket knife. I breathed hesitantly. His eyes were getting heavy however he still breathed like nothing happened.

He whispered, "My, my, love. How can you treat me like a hunter? Nevertheless, why treat your father like a young human and rip its heart into shreds," He slightly laughed, "Even though we have no use for it."

His hair so red in color, it clenched to his face from the blood across his forehead. He softly whispered and continued, "I am just like you my sweet child. You are just disgracing the Kimura family and all of our kind! You can't kill me…"

He raised an eyebrow, knowing certain he can win. I glanced into his eyes and shook my head. His eyes widened with tripping, smoky eyes like a night's growing fog. He placed his hand on the arm's rest and grabbed it tight. I shouted, "SHUT UP!"

"Hmph, make me! Your mother said the same. But, please, don't get so upset! Happily, your mother is gone."

"You killed her! You killed her and all you have to say is make me?" I grew highly angry. I pulled my knife tighter in my hand.

"What makes you think you'll win? You are nothing but a replica of your mom with that measly knife. So come on, my lovely daughter. Kill me…"

"First of all, I found this blade on the floor just for convenience and I have more power that you would ever have. And kill you? Fine, you bastard."

I looked desperately at the Man that claimed to be my father. I arched my back, snapping back the bones that were out of place. I heard my bones attach loudly as I dropped my knife.

The Man smiled, "Are you trying to control me?" I said nothing as his eyes opened more.

I grew angry. I walked steadily as I felt a breeze move by me. Suddenly, a wave of energy increased in my arms. I watched the Man stop rocking.

He stood up very slowly, "Come on, kill me." He stalked towards me, mocking me. "You are too slow."

I closed my eyes and sighed. I cracked me neck and quietly smiled, "You don't know what I can do." I raised my palms towards the Man and smirked, "Die."

A roar of laughter ran around the library we were in. The place where I stood suddenly had a black fog rise from the ground. Tiny small hands reached from the ground. Purple, violet waves sonically waved from my hands. I paused as the Man screamed in pain. He cried out, "NO! I WILL NOT LEAVE YOU ALIVE! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A BASTARD CHILD!"

My eyes still closed, raising my palms higher, I chuckled evilly "So how come I'm not going to fall in the infinite Inferno. Your heart is already burned."

"…YOU! YOU!" sobbed the Man. He was set in dark black fire. "I WILL NOT LEAVE YOU ALIVE! I WILL RETURN…" Faster than a blink, he was engulfed in black flames.

I had a deep feeling, he wasn't going to come back.

Cross Academy… present

"I need to get out of here…" I thought to myself. I grew even paler as I sat with the awkward. I blinked frantically with the devilish red eyes I had possessed. My black straightened hair cascaded down to my waist. It seemed like the Man and mother were intimidated by it. The guy in a chair behind his chestnut desk stared at me. Did my features intimidate him?

"This man is scaring me."

Headmaster Cross wore women like glasses and his light dirty blond hair was in a ponytail. He looked similar to a character, Edward Elric, from a manga I had skimmed once. I looked at Headmaster and my aunt sat next to me. She sat up in a three piece pants suit like she was the top dog.

She politely bragged, "My niece needs to really be in a class where she can get along with students. She cannot ruin her A grade honor roll nor her discipline. Please, Headmaster Cross."

The Headmaster asked, "May you hand me her transcripts? She looked smart but feisty." I glared at the man. What was that supposed to mean?

"Here you go, Headmaster Cross." I could tell my aunt was trying to be seductive towards the Headmaster.

I glared at her and rolled me eyes, "Aunt Sayomi, are you serious." I looked back at the Headmaster and then he smiled at me. He chuckled, "Gosh, are you related to anyone in the Night Class?" I gulped after he said Night Class.

"What is the Night Class?" I asked as I couldn't believe what he said.

"The Night Class is a separate facility of students who can only tolerate the night. Have you heard of the Blood Tablet?"

"The Blood Tablet?" He nodded at my question.

"I have heard of it! It calms down the cravings of vampires, but not as good as human blood. I have wanted to try this Blood Tablet." I stared at Headmaster Cross as I really wanted to test this thing.

"So you are a vampire?" It seemed like his attitude changed. I nodded.

"Yes sir, I am a vampire…" I crossed my legs like my aunt, seeming what was going to happen with me and this so – called, infamous Night Class. "In fact, my father used to belong in the Vampire Council, yet…he had a fatal accident. He sent my mother to a vampire hunter and she was murdered. Then my sister died along with her, killed by purebloods. They were drained to death."

I looked at the window within the night sky. The skies were boldly black like the Man's heart. No stars were sparkling. The only thing that came out that night was just the sky. He gave my aunt a schedule for me and caught my attention, "Kimura… or may I call you…" I eased my eyes to his, "It's Kimura Mika. My name is Mika."

"Oh, your name is beautiful. You are of the Kimura family. One of the strongest, most noble vampire families. Level B Vampire?"

"Yes…" I stood, hating to take the Man's last name.

"I will ask Yuki to show you to the Moon Dormitory. She is on the Disciplinary Committee," I bowed in respect. Then he shouted, "AND SHE IS THE GREATEST DAUGHTER EVER!"

I looked frightened as he had starry eyes. I froze as the Headmaster skipped across his desk to open the door. I walked towards the door and sighed, "Oh my goodness, why did you choose here of all places Aunt Sayomi?"

"Because Mika, they help vampires with a good education and to co exist with humans." Headmaster Cross stated as he peeked out the window for someone. I put my hands across my chest as I really wanted to see what I looked like in a Night Class uniform.

I stared at my aunt as she smiled, "You look like a beautiful young woman." I frowned at my aunt. She had brown curly hair, smiling wrinkles, black eyes and an apricot complexion. She was a vampire but you just couldn't tell. She stood at an intimidating short height.

I asked Headmaster, "Excuse me but I need to really see where my classes are…plus I am starving of blood. May you please show me where Yuki is?" I kicked the air as he didn't reply. I started towards the door until a short girl with shoulder length brown hair, huge brown eyes and an odd statuesque came in. I didn't know what I sensed but it seemed like she was human. Maybe she is but she had a bandage on the side of her neck. So she must have been bitten recently. It'll take a while for her to recognize what happened.

Yuki smiled. I didn't understand why she smiled and I didn't care, but since my aunt was around, I had to smile. Letting out a hint of my teeth without my fangs showing, I held out my hand. She grabbed it.

"I'm Yuki." I looked down at her and said, "Mika…pleasure to meet you." Not… Innocently showing me out the door, Yuki noted the Headmaster, "I got her."

My Aunt looked like she wanted to freakin' cry. She whimpered, "Oh, my lovely, sweet, adorable Mika." I looked back and embarrassedly whined, "Aunt Sayomi!" Shyly waving, Headmaster cheered me on, "Have a wonderful year!" I walked off, staring at her bandage.

Yuki showed me around to all my classes. As I walked, a boy with black hair and reddened eyes looked at me. It felt like time paused. I scanned the way he walked. I stopped and looked back at the door. He spoke as I recognized time never stopped, "Hello, Yuki." Yuki seemed like she was blushing. She smiled and continued to saunter with me. I stuck out my tongue as if I was disgusted. I wish I was still home schooled and fed off of blood that my mom gets from the hospital.

Suddenly, Yuki said to me, "I guess I'll see you around?" I looked at the door and shocked myself. My first class was back in my eyes as a wooden door. She handed me her hand. I repulsively took it, "Yeah, sure. Thanks, Yuki." Yuki threw a peace sign towards me and walked off. She had a gun on her and I didn't even want to know what bullets were in there. Yet, an aura was around that I didn't like. I held my breath and exhaled. I knocked on the door and scanned the room, yet I couldn't see through. Shockingly, no one was inside. I put my hands on my hips and groaned, "WHAT THE!" I faced the hallways, left and right and stormed down the hallway. I tried to find what class I was going to. I hollered, "YUKI!" Then she came running. She asked, "Yes?"

"No one is here! Where's the dormitory so I can go to my room."

"Oh, sorry, follow me!" She grew anxious as we walked down hallways and stairs all over again. I looked down at my white skirt, white jacket and the black trimming. I sighed as my white combat boots actually matched. I watched as the same boy came by. I kept my face forward, knowing this boy. He grabbed my hand with a smirk. I turned around with spin away from him. My skirt and my hair still swept until I planted my feet on the ground. I asked, "What would you like, Kaname - senpai?" He stated, "So you know my name?"

"Yes I know you. My father was on the Vampire Council. Also, you are infamous in my family."

"You must be the new girl we expected. Are you Kimura?"

"Yes, my name is Mika." He still had my hand. He grew a smile, "Our class expected you and have a lot of questions, Mika. Shall I call you Mika - san?"

"No, you may call me Mika. Kaname – senpai. Shall I call you Kaname – senpai?"

"Ha, no, you may just call me Kaname. You are a friend of the family." He smiled and let go of my hand. He walked off and said good – bye. Yuki looked up at me as I turned back towards the dormitory. I sensed plenty of jealousy. Yes I knew Kaname but he's not for me. We are only close friends…nothing more.

Yuki smiled and closed her eyes, "HERE IS THE MOON DORM! See you around." She waved and walked off. I looked up and saw what I was up against. It was midnight and the vampires still stalked the night. Now, I was part of them…

…searching for more answers on why my family is a target for senseless murders. And why am I next in the Kimura killing spree…


End file.
